someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Missingno, the Glitch Pokemon
Missingno, the Glitch Pokemon By: Powerjoy64 Story: Hello, my name is Anthony, and I am 25 as of this year. I’m sure you’ve heard of Pokémon right? I’m a bit of a Pokémon fan myself. I got Pokémon Red Version when I was 10 back in 1998 for Christmas that year. I loved that game so much and I played it as much as I could. But sadly my battery for the game cartridge died. I was rather disappointed that it died because I cherished it so much but I soon played other future Pokémon titles such as Silver, Emerald, Diamond, and eventually Black version. Up until three months ago, I started to feel rather sad I couldn’t play Red Version anymore. I would’ve bought it from eBay or Amazon but I don’t have the money to afford it. So I just decided to get a gameboy emulator and Pokémon Red rom. I started up the emulator and everything was fine. I smiled when the beginning title music started playing and seeing Red on the title screen. Everything was just fine with the game. Everything played out normally like it was supposed to. After about three weeks of playing Pokémon in my free time when I had it, I beat the elite four and my rival: Richard. I saw my all my Pokémon in the Hall of Fame and the credits. But now that I finished the game again, I thought I could make things interesting. I decided to try the Missingno Glitch. I heard of all the funny things that happened when you try this glitch. So I talked to the old man in Veridian City and went to Cinnabar Island. I went to right ledge of the island and chose my Tentacruel and used Surf. Not too long after, Missingno appeared. I was excited to see the pile of messed up codes. I chose my Charizard and ordered it to use flamethrower. It did and it brought its HP down to a very critical level. I used a Great Ball to catch it. It shook once, twice, then three times and it was it was caught. I smiled to see I caught Missingno. I went to the Indigo Plateau to challenge the Elite Four again with my newly caught Missingno. I beat Lorelei and Bruno in no sweat. I soon made it to Agatha and I decided to switch out Missingno for my Charizard. When I chose to switch him out, a textbox read “Missingno won’t return. Missingno still wants to fight”. “What the…? Is this…supposed to happen?” I asked myself. I could have sworn this wasn’t supposed to happen. I chose Charizard again and the same text appeared. I was starting to get irritated by this. “Missingno, I order to return!” I shouted at my game even though it couldn’t hear me. Just then, Agatha ordered her Gengar to use Confusion and for some reason, Missingno’s Hit Points went down to zero but didn’t faint. “Missingno won’t give up. Missingno won’t faint that easily.” “Missingno used Curse” And just like that Gengar fainted. “This can’t be happening!” I said shocked with disbelief. Agatha kept throwing out her Pokémon one by one but it was no use, Missingno kept using Curse and all of her remaining Pokémon went down in a one-hit KO. At this point, I thought the rom was hacked because I knew Pokémon were supposed to faint when their HP went down to zero and I definitely know I didn’t teach Missingno the move Curse. When Missingno made Agatha’s last Pokémon faint, the winning theme played and then a textbox appeared “Agatha: How could you do such a thing to my poor ghost Pokémon!?” The battle screen faded it out and I was back in the overworld where I was last standing which was in front of Agatha. I pressed the A button on my Keyboard to talk to her and all that came up was “Just go to the next room and leave me alone, child.” I pressed A again and “…” just appeared every time I tried to speak with her. I brushed it off and just kept moving forward. I proceeded to the previous champion: Lance. I went up to him and his textbox read “Lance: I heard what happened to Agatha and her Pokémon. I refuse to battle you. Go and get out of my sight. Your rival, Richard is waiting for you. Go now.” I couldn’t believe that Lance didn’t want to fight me. So I started to proceed to my rival but the screen began to flash as if a Pokémon battle started to occur. Lance’s sprite stood but he didn’t throw out one of his Pokémon, he just stood there. Just then, Missingno came out of its Poke ball and a textbox read “Missingno broke free of its Poke ball!” “Wait, that only happens if it was a wild Pokémon. What gives!?” I thought disturbed. “Lance: What are you doing!? I told you to leave me be.” Another textbox appeared “Missingno used Curse! Pokémon Trainer Lance Died!” Missingno killed Lance? That’s not supposed to happen! At this point, I was getting up fed with this glitched up Pokémon. I tried to reset the emulator, but to no avail I couldn’t reset the emulator. A textbox appeared “Missingno: You cannot reset me. I am in control now and you will witness my true form! The form I was until the programmers turned me into…this inferior, substandard being! I WILL BE WHOLE AGAIN!” Just then I saw my trainer sprite back in the overworld and also saw Lance’s dead sprite on the screen as well. My trainer started moving all by himself as if a cutscene had triggered. My trainer than met up with my rival and he said “Anthony…What have you done? You doomed us all!” “Wait my trainer’s name was Ash, not Anthony. How did my rival know my true name?” I puzzled aloud to myself. Just then the room where my trainer and rival stood begun to shake. “Richard: You’ve done it now, Anthony! Are you happy now that we’re all going to perish because you were bored!?” I was in total shock. I didn’t know how he knew I was bored at the time. Just then Missingno’s sprite appeared on the screen, but it looked different somehow. Then a battle occurred. “Missingno wants to battle!” I was thrown directly into battle. When I saw Missingno’s sprite on the screen, I wanted to vomit. It looked like a Kangaskhan with some of its sprite all giltched up. “Missingno: They thought they could just do away with me… But they were wrong, oh so wrong. Now… Witness my true power!” The battle faded out and the overworld came back. In a blinding fury, Missingno shot out the hyper beam. “Richard: Anthony! Watch out!” Richard pushed Anthony’s sprite out of the way and the Hyper Beam hit him straight onward. “Richard! No!” I screamed at the computer screen. I knew it was hopeless since he couldn’t hear me anyway. “Richard: Anthony… I hope…you now know what you did was…wrong. Run, run away as fast as you can!” “Missingno: Aren’t you finished yet!?” It shot another Hyper Beam shooting it at both Richard and Anthony. The screen faded to black. A textbox appeared saying “Critical Hit! Richard died! Anthony fainted!” When the screen came back, my trainer was lying in debris that was the Hall of Fame and then a cut scene triggered. Professor Oak came from the right of the screen and walked up to my trainer. His sprite that appears when you first start the game appeared. He looked up from his book and a textbox came up. “Prof. Oak: Anthony, we will never forgive you for what you did. You unleashed a monster, one that is going to leave this world in ruin. And you? You’ll be just fine in the real world. My grandson sacrificed himself for you and all you did was watch him suffer and die at the mercy of Missingno, the Glitch Pokémon. I hope you’re happy.” My computer screen then just turned black. I sat there, frozen in fear for three minutes. I finally snapped back into reality when my phone started vibrating. I picked up and saw I had a text message. There was no number or anything. I clicked on the message and I was in horror at what I saw. It was from Missingno, it read “You played a big role in my freedom of that accursed game. I will find you and when I do, brace yourself.” I screamed and threw my phone at the wall. The phone didn’t break, but ever since then I’ve never glitched a Pokémon game ever again. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games